For the Love of Pancakes!
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, slight KisuYoru:. Yoruichi pays a late night visit to Kisuke... and in the morning, they make pancakes. Just a little drabble.


**For the Love of Pancakes!**

**A/N: Just a little drabble that was in my head. There are hints of Byakuya x Yoruichi in here too. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is lovely, but it's not mine.**

**XxXxXxX **

"Yoruin it's too mu- no.. stop, no more... stop!"

"It's fine Kisuke! Just a little more..."

"St-stop!"

Kisuke grabbed Yoruichi's wrist to halt the onslaught of milk ruining the pancake batter and was rewarded with a face full of well... the white liquid.

"I told you to stop!"

"The mixture's too thick, I was just making it better!"

"...You know you can't cook."

Yoruichi scrunched up her nose in a more-adorable-than-is-actually-legal way and hit him with the spatula. True, she was not the kitchen-whizz that her friend of many years seemed to think _he _was, but she could tell the consistency of pancake batter without too much difficulty.

Pancakes. The perfect companion for a slight hangover and hungry stomachs. Sometime the night before, Yoruichi had turned up in her cat form, man voice and all and leapt lightly through Kisuke's open window. It had been raining outside and she left wet paw prints all over the accounts Kisuke was working on. But as usual, he just exclaimed happily and picked her up babbling away at her until she bit him on the hand and changed back to her woman form, grinning at her old friend and walking, butt-naked, over to his wardrobe to fetch some clothes that she kept in there.

Kisuke shook his head, chuckling a little and turned away. He was not embarrassed as he was entirely used to the no hello, I'm here, I'm naked, I'll come and go as I please, attitude that embodied Yoruichi.

Clothes on, Yoruichi sashayed back over to Kisuke futilely trying to salvage the pieces of soggy paper and slid her arms around his neck, as if interested in what he was doing.

"Ki-su-ke this isn't like you, wooorking. How boring."

Removing his hat to get a better look at her, Kisuke gave his little chuckle and ruffled her hair in a way he knew she hated.

"Well then, got any better ideas?"

"But of course, you know who you're talking to here."

Almost wearily, Kisuke stood up, but cracked a grin all the same. "Sake for me and milk for you, then?"

Yoruichi returned the grin. "Is it ever any different?"

So many, many bottles of milk and sake later, they ended up in Kisuke's bed, her snoring like a fog horn with her arms around him and a fine strand of drool hanging out her mouth and him, still awake but warm and drowsy in the way that only a good bottle or two of sake with Yoruichi brought. He mused over how sitting with her wrapped around him was just an entirely friendly thing for him, even if she was a very attractive woman (snoring and drool aside). They'd known each other for a very long time, longer than any human lifetime and there were even rumours that they were related. He fell asleep knowing that he had a true friend here, drunk from milk as she was.

And now here they were after a long sleep in, trying to make pancakes for their late afternoon breakfast. One had been burnt, the other had been hurled at Kisuke and dodged and now the third one was cooking away, hoping to survive to be smothered in maple syrup and whipped cream. Yoruichi was holding the can of whipped cream now, making it look more fearsome than any zanpakutou.

"Oh I've had a lot of fun with these sort of cans in the past..." she smiled in melancholy and squirted a bit on her finger to consume.

Kisuke held the spatula now and was treating pancake number three with utmost care. That, and he didn't want to have to dodge any more of the breakfast flying at terminal velocity. "Whipped cream can be a lot of fun, and I know about your escapades..." he turned to her. "As you tell me about every single one of them."

"Of course" Yoruichi hopped up onto the bench and sat in that man-like way of hers with legs spread. Such a noble she was, flaunting all sociologically-accepted practices and acting the way she did. Oh, he loved her. He did indeed. "Who needs a diary when you have a Kisuke? I pity any girl who isn't me."

"Well you certainly are the best of them, so it's a pity you're acting as that Kuchiki's little night visitor and not someone who has fewer sticks in their ass." He said all of this in jest, a small grin ever present under the hat that he'd put back on. "Plate," he announced.

She brought her plate forward and third-time-lucky pancake was deposited onto it, round,perfect and steaming enticingly. So she proceeded to positively drown in it whipped cream.

"And hey, Bo's not too bad if you like assholes."

"You must really like them. I guess you're still going to see him at nights then?"

"... Maybe. It doesn't matter." Yoruichi took a giant bite of whipped cream that might've even had some pancake in it whilst he poured batter onto the griddle to make another. "Jealous much?"

"Insanely," Kisuke chuckled to himself. Really though, he didn't like Byakuya at all. But Yoruichi was a big girl. Figuratively, not literally as she was tiny. And the pair were playmates from way back. Maybe his playful Yoruichi could pull a few of those sticks out.

"Any girls for you then, you perverted old man?"

Kisuke tried his hand at flipping the pancake up in the air and catching it as it fell back down, remarkably, he succeeded and felt rather proud of his little achievement. "Oh you know, they come, they go again. You're the only girl that really comes back."

There was a pause.

"Let's get married and have twenty babies."

"Thirty." Kisuke smothered his pancake in maple syrup and cut it into manageable pieces to pick up with his bunny chopsticks. A gift from her, oddly enough.

"Uh uh." Yoruichi reached over to poke Kisuke in the arm. "You don't have to carry the little devils."

"Right then. I better be recompensated for the sacrifice of my other ten children. And if we're making twenty children we'd better get a move on."

Yoruichi leapt off the bench and started pouring in batter for another pancake.

"After breakfast, Kisuke. Can't make babies on an empty stomach!"

Kisuke swallowed his latest mouthful and grinned again at his favourite person in the entire world. "Whatever you say my cute, fluffy Yoruichi-san"

"That's Yoruichi-_sama_, and don't you forget it or you'll pay."


End file.
